


A Million Fears

by FragileStateofSanity



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileStateofSanity/pseuds/FragileStateofSanity
Summary: A songfic for A Million Dreams (I don't own The Greatest Showman or their songs) (Please feel free to leave a review, I'd appreciate it)





	A Million Fears

I close my eyes and I can see a world that tearing up from me  
That I called my home  
Through the dark through the door through where no ones been before  
And it feels like home

They can say they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say they can say its all in my mind  
Well I don’t care I don’t care if they think I’m crazy  
I know its real no matter what they contend

Every night I lie in bed  
The darkest colours fill my head  
A million fears are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world can see  
A vision of the one I mean  
A million fears is all it ever takes  
Oh, a million fears in the world I’m going to make

There’s a house I can build  
Every room inside is filled with things that may dismay  
Special things that I can pile  
Each one there to make you bawl  
On a rainy day

They can say they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say they can say it’s all in my mind  
Well I don’t care I don’t care if she thinks I’m crazy  
I know its real no matter what they contend

Every night I lie in bed  
The darkest colours fill my head  
A million fears are keeping me awake  
I think of what they world can see  
A vision of the one I mean  
A million fears is all it ever takes  
Oh, a million fears in the world I’m going to make

How ever big  
How ever small  
Let me be here through it all  
Share your fears with me  
They may be real  
They may be fraud  
But say that you’ll bring me abroad  
To the world you see  
To the world I’ll try to make gleam  
To the world I’ll try to make gleam

Every night I lie in bed  
The darkest colours fill my head  
A million fears are keeping me awake  
Oh, a million fears  
Oh, a million fears!  
I think of what the world can see  
A vision of the one I mean  
A million fears is all it ever takes  
Oh, a million fears for the world we’re going to make  
For the world we’re going to make


End file.
